Comfort and Sunsets
by Baku-Wa-Kira-Jenia
Summary: L takes a rapid liking to the new orhpan that arrives at Whammy's orphanage. And whom might this new orphan be? I'm guessing you already know! LXLIGHT! LEMON! NO UNDERAGE READERS!


_**TITLE: Comfort and Sunsets**_

_**RATED: M for sex**_

_**Author note: This is the first fanfiction I written in a very long time, so please, don't be too harsh~! 3 Oh! Also, this is a extremely FLUFFY fanfic. For those who don't enjoy FLUFF I suggest you turn back now because you will most likely not enjoy this fanfiction. ALSO! NO UNDERAGE READERS! Thank you!**_

**::..:..::**

L stared out his bedroom window, gazing at the sunset before him. The sunset was glowing a beautiful orange. He loved when it rained but there was nothing prettier than a sunset. It always made everything have a beautiful, elegant glow to them.

The peaceful sensation he felt quickly diminished as he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Lawliet, are you in here?" Watari asked as he opened the door, looking around the room until his gaze fell upon the crouched L. "Ah, staring at the sunset this evening? I must admit, the sunset is rather pretty today. The sky even appears to be somewhat pink. It's all quite enchanting if I do say so myself." Watari said, sitting next to L and looking out the window with him.

"Watari, do you ever feel alone at moments like this?" L asked out of the blue, never taking his gaze away from the setting sun.

Watari was somewhat taken aback by this question. He honestly didn't know how to respond, but he did anyway.

"No. _But _I have felt lonesome before. My wife of 30 years passed away a year ago as you already know and you can imagine how lonely I am. But I am not truly alone if I have you and the others around me for comfort. A person is never gone if you remember them." Watari spoke softly, looking at L with furrowed eyebrows and a concerned, soft stare.

L looked away from the sunset to look at the man who took care of him most of his life and had given him so much. A short pause passed before L smiled up at the elder man.

"Your right Watari, a person is truly not alone if they have people who care about them around them. And my parents aren't forgotten if I still remember them." The raven haired 16 year old said with a light of spark in his eyes.

Watari smiled, stood up and ruffled L's messy, yet beautiful hair before making his way towards the door. "Oh, and Lawliet?"

L turned back and cocked his head to the side "Yes, what is it Watari?" The young detective questioned.

"A new orphan will be arriving here shortly, if you would; please show him around and be polite. His name is Yagami Light, Age fifteen and is from Japan. He is a genius like yourself which is why Japan decided to send Yagami Light here. They figured he'd be better off here learning at his own pace instead of having to be in the same classroom with people who don't know nearly as much as he does. I am sure you can understand that L. Yagami shall be arriving at your door within minutes. I am trusting you L, please don't be obliviously rude to the lad. He just lost his parents and sister." With that said Watari closed the door shut and went on about his important matters.

"_So_, he's a genius like myself? I wonder if he can surpass me in _wits_." L said aloud to himself with a very faint mischievous smile.

_Knock_

_Knock_

L heard the door knocks and slowly stood, feeling his palms start to sweat. He was quite nervous, it wasn't everyday when L met someone with an I.Q that met his or possibly surpassed his. He walked slowly to the door and opened it to find the most gorgeous, handsome face he's ever seen. If the word they lived in was a cartoon then L's jaw would surely drop the the floor.

"Hello, I'm Light." Light introduced, bowing his head before smiling at the detective charmingly.

L felt as if he'd melt right then and there. He was deeply confused by all this, he had never felt attracted to anyone in his life.

"It's a pleasure Light, I am L." L also introduced, reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

"_His hands are as soft as a baby's cheeks, I expected as much from how inhumanly handsome he is."_ L thought to himself. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps some coffee?" The raven haired teen asked politely.

Light took his seat on one of the soft chairs in L's bedroom and crossed his legs. "Tea would be nice, Thank you." The brown haired teen then chuckled the most cute laugh L had ever heard. He felt his hands shaking as he poured the tea into the cup. He felt his face warming up but if Light asked he could always blame the steam rising from the tea.

"Here you are." L mumbled, softly placing the cup of tea into Light's soft, delicate hands. L made his way to the seat across from Light and sat down gaining a surprised, confused expression from the brown haired teen.

"U-Uhm, would you mind if I asked you; Why are you sitting like that? Doesn't that hurt your legs?" Light questioned before bringing the rim of the tea cup to his soft, pink lips.

L smiled and scratched the back of his head "I must admit, sitting in this manner does hurt my lower back from time to time. The only reason I sit like this is to raise my deductive reasoning. And, I don't mind you asking at all Light. Please ask any questions you like."

Light smiled. He hadn't felt even moderately content in weeks, being with L made him feel comfortable. He wasn't sure why, it was as if they had a _spark_, _a connection_ to each other. The whole day the two teens talked about everything from what happened to their parents to seasonal weather, favorite foods, favorite beverages, animals, annoyances,literature, embarrassing moments and lastly sex.

"I am quite open about my sexuality. I am homosexual and see no reason to hide it. If people dislike me because of that fact then good riddance to them because they'd never know what their missing. I am a good person at heart and I think that's all that matters." Light said softly before taking his last sip of tea.

"That's quite interesting Light-kun, M-May I call you _Light-kun_?" L asked slowly, somewhat hesitantly because he didn't want to offend Light. The brown haired teen smiled in reply, giving L the answer he needed before carrying on about what he was about to say "I am quite confused about my sexuality. I have never been attracted to anyone before…But there is _one_ person I have taken a liking to." The raven haired teen spoke with a soft blush. L hadn't meant to say that, he was anticipating Light's reply to the statement he just made.

"Well~? Who's the lucky guy?" Light chuckled making L internally sigh in relief.

"I-It's no one really, perhaps I'll tell you who it is some day." L teased making Light chuckle cutely again.

Light had a feeling _who_ this person was. But he didn't want to make either one of them look like a fool. After all, they had just met! It'd be ludicrous to admit feelings for a person you've known for less than a day!

"_Then_ it's a date! I can't wait to find out who this guy is. He must be a super genius with dashingly good looks." Light spoke with a huge grin on his face. If they were in a cartoon Light's head would surely inflate because his _ego _is _that _huge.

Even though the two geniuses didn't know it, they were subconsciously flirting, whether they realized it or not.

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

_DONG_

"That obnoxious bell rings every night. I am pretty much guessing you know what the bell signifies. Come with me and I'll show you to your bedroom. " L then guided Light to his bedroom, they on purposely walked slower so they could talk some more but they both knew eventually they'd reach the destination.

L softly placed his hand on Light's shoulder "Well, this is it. I had allot of fun talking with you today Light-kun. I'll be here in the morning to show you to your classes. Luckily me and you attend the same classes at the same time. Goodnight Light-kun."

Then within seconds L faded away into the darkness of the orphanage hallways.

Light cocked an eyebrow. "Man, he moves fast." He chuckled to himself, opening the door to his bedroom. The bedroom was quite identical to L's, it just had a different color scheme. He took off his clothes slowly, the only thing he could think about was L. He felt his cheeks heat up at the random image of L beneath him, crying out in pleasure.

"Nnn…" Light groaned, grinding his teeth. He fell back onto his bed and began to slowly stroke his member. _"I can't remember the last time I masturbated…it's been a long time."_ Light thought to himself, making him all the more aroused. Suddenly more mental images of L masturbating and being fucked filled the teens brain making his strokes more desperate.

"Ahhh..!" The teen moaned out unintentionally_. "It just feels so..s-so…g-good…can…cannot control self…I-I'm…!...I'm….!-"_ With one last stroke he thrust his hips up into his own hand and came in successive spurts.

Light cleaned up the mess he made, dressed into his black, silk pajama bottoms, climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

His dreams were filled with sorrow, the images of his family's death . But not all the dreams were nightmares, he did have a pleasant dream that night and that dream was of _L_.

Light awoke with a yawn and stretch. He hadn't slept this well in weeks. He sat up and he found L standing next to his bed, with a thumb pressed against his lips. Light couldn't help but yelp out in shock.

"L! You scared me." Light chuckled, his voice groggy and tired.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching you for long. I arrived here five minutes ago and didn't want to awake you instantly. " L admitted with a small pout.

"It's okay, next time just wake me up, _okay_?" The brown haired teen said while getting dressed. Something was bugging him about L, but he didn't know how to ask. "_Hey_, L?"

"Yes Light-kun? What is it?" L's voice was filled with a hint of concern, Light sounded like he was hesitant on asking something.

"D-Do you sleep? I…I couldn't help but notice the bags under your eyes." The teen said softly, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

"I don't sleep. _At all_. I realize how terrible I look with these bags under my eyes." L looked down at the ground, attempting to give a half smile.

Light felt a jab at his heart, he hadn't meant to make L feel bad by that question. "I think the bags under your eyes suit you. They define your personality. I must admit, you look like a cute panda with those eyes of yours." Light admitted, smiling brightly.

L smiled and blushed, no one had ever complimented him like that. "T-Thank you Light-kun."

The Yagami teen placed a hand on L's shoulder and nodded his head. "Your welcome, now! Let's get the day started! We better head to class."

"Class doesn't start for another hour." L chuckled. He wanted to eat breakfast with Light so he came to awoke him early.

"_Well then_, let's get to eating! I'm starving." The two teens exited the bedroom. While walking down the hallway Light subconsciously grabbed L's hand making the raven haired teens face heat up. People stared at the two geniuses, especially at their joined hands.

Light stared at the mountain of cake and sweets. He was awestruck. _"How can L consume that much junk food and not get fat?" _Light thought to himself while chewing on his own meal. He had gotten sausage and pancakes. Light didn't care for big, fancy meals.

"Light-kun should put some maple syrup onto his sausage. It taste really good." L said, chewing on his cake and brownies.

The brown haired teen decided to give it a taste, how would he know he didn't like it if he didn't try it? He stabbed his fork into the small sausage, dunked it into the maple syrup and took a hesitant bite. "_Mmmm_..! T-This is actually pretty good!"

The two teens finished their breakfast and made their way to class. Whilst in the hallway Light gave L a piggy back ride gaining even more stares from the other orphans.

"**L! Light!** There is _**NO**_ need to be giving each other piggy back rides!" Roger shouted, crossing his arms. Light instantly let L down and the two geniuses blushed in embarrassment.

"Were sorry sir, it won't happen again." Light bowed, his face still blushing.

"Good. Now, please take your seats, class is about to start." Roger unfolded his arms and went into the class room leaving the two teens alone. They both chuckled before heading to their seats. L patted the desk next to him, ushering Light to sit next to him.

The whole day the two teens finished their work earlier than most of the other students. In their free time they passed notes secretly. When lunch time arrived L gotten more cakes and Light got another simple meal. When classes were over and done with for the day the two teens stayed in L's room, talking and palling around for hours until the bedtime chime rang throughout the whole orphanage.

It was safe to say they were best friends now. It was like being in kindergarten all over again.

_**6 months later**_

_Months passed sense they met. Their relationship went from best friends to being in a romantic relationship. They admitted their feelings for one another three months earlier when they were having one of their daily talks. They made out many times sense but they never even seen each other naked. But they were about to this night when things got too steamy and hot. _

Lights bedroom door swung open fast and hard, banging against the wall. The teen's hands roamed each others, their tongues rubbed hotly against each others. Muffled moans echoed throughout the bedroom. Light kicked the door shut and the two handsome teens fell onto Lights bed.

"Ahhh..Light-kun…mmm.." L felt his face and body getting really hot as L brought his hands underneath his shirt and pinched his nipples. Light leaned down and sucked and kissed L's neck hotly earning more moans from the raven haired teen.

"L, I love you." The teen above him whispered into the others ear.

"Lawliet." L said softly, caressing Light's cheek with a soft smile.

"H-Huh?" Light was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the smiling detective.

"My name. It's Lawliet_. L. Lawliet_." L whispered, brushing the bangs away from Light's soft face.

"Lawliet…I love you." The name rolled off his tongue nicely. He couldn't help but feel a single tear glide down his cheek. He was _happy_, There was only _2_ people in existence who knew L's name before today. L admitting his true name was his own way of showing loyalty and trust in Light.

"Don't cry Light-kun." L hushed softly, brushing away the single tear with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry. I just know how much you rather keep your real name hidden. And you having enough trust in me to reveal it to me makes me so happy." Light couldn't help but choke in midsentence, he felt like he was going to sob in joy.

L smiled. "I'd trust Light-kun with my very li-" before L could finish his sentence Light crashed their lips together, giving the raven haired teen the most passionate, romantic kiss he's ever received.

They two slowly took each others clothes off. Light placed kisses all over L's body earning shivers from the panda eyed teen. Light crawled down so L's erection was against his face. He looked up at L, his eyes serious. "_Are you sure you want to do this Lawliet_?"

All L could do was nod and smile softly in reply. He didn't see a reason why they shouldn't do this. After all, they loved and care for one other. Wasn't that reason enough?

Light engulfed L's entire throbbing member into his mouth, sucking vigorously earning a strangled moan from the teen below him.

"L-Light-kun! Ahhhh…ahhhh!" L tossed his head back in pleasure, feeling his legs quake and shiver.

Light sucked harder, distracting the detective from his saliva drenched finger probing at his entrance. When he got it all the way in he felt L cringe. "Does it hurt?" Light asked, removing his mouth from L's member and looking at him with deep concern.

"I-It's _uncomfortable_. I-I'm not accustomed to it quite yet. Keep going." L encouraged his lover, spreading his legs wider with a deep blush appearing on his features.

Light felt his member harden even more. The pre-cum from his member soaked itself onto his sheets. He couldn't help but groan out in pleasure himself. He reached down and gave his throbbing, pulsating member a soft stroke making his back arch, at the same time he was rubbing his index finger in and out of L's entrance. He was looking for this spot he found out about in a medical book, he was wondering if it really existed or not.

"AHHHH! LIGHT!" L screamed out in bliss, his back arching off the mattress.

Light internally smirked _"Found it!" _he thought. Light brought himself up and laid softly upon L's warm, sweaty form. He positioned himself and slowly pushed the head of his member into the slick entrance. He felt L tighten around him, his body trying to reject the intruding member.

The brown eyed teen then leaned down and sucked on L's neck earning a soft gasp from the teen detective.

"_L-Liiiighhhttt_…." L whimpered, his eyes half lidded and clouded with lust.

"ahhh…! L! o-ohhh god!" The brown haired teen couldn't control himself. The look on the ravens face and voice made him lose complete composure. He began thrusting harder and faster, quick moans escaping from his lips with each thrust.

"Ahhhh..! AH! Light-kun! Right there! Right there! Again!" L demanded, all logic and thoughts removed from his brain. Light obliged and aimed for L's prostate. Each thrust hit him directly in that area, making his orgasm reach sooner than anticipated.

"L-LIGHT-KUNNNN!" L screamed out in passion, throwing his head back, his back arching violently off the bed before he came in successive, hard, long spurts of semen. This was the first orgasm L had ever experienced, so the orgasm hit him especially harder than Light's.

Light grinded his teeth, feeling his face getting hotter and hotter by the second. When he felt L's passage tighten around him he came instantly, screaming _"Lawliet!"_ out in passion as his member filled L with his seed.

After a long moment of silence and panting, the two of them stared into each others eye's.

"Lawliet…h-how was it?" Light whispered next to L's ear, hugging him close.

"It was one of the best moments in my life." L whispered back, caressing Light's face once more that evening.

The two love stricken teens fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. With their hands entangled with one another's. They both never felt happier than they did that night.

**::: 9 years later/ Present Day:::**

_After L and Light graduated they both decided Light would work along side him as the title of "__**L**__". They both worked hard and captured many criminals. No criminals would escape their grasps as long as they had passion and the belief of true justice in their hearts. It was safe to say they were both very happy with their lives together. _

_On December 6__th 2010__ they got married. A year later they adopted their daughter "__**Akira Yagami**__." She had just turned 4 and she was a cute, cocky little girl with brown hair and cute, round, blue eyes. She always claims __**"One day I will be a genius like my daddies!"**__ Both Light and L knew this claim was correct. She was already very intelligent for a little girl. They just knew she was going to be a beautiful, intelligent woman one day. _

**::7:48 PM::**

L stared out the window, staring at the sunset setting making Tokyo glow a brilliant orange hue. Every time he saw a sunset it reminded him of Light. The man who brought a spark of life and _light_ to his life.

"A person is truly not alone…if they have those that care and love for them around them. " Watari spoke, standing next to the door.

L turned around and smiled. He remembered when Watari first told him that, it was the day he met Light. He'll never forget that eventful day, not until the day he dies.

L turned to look back at the sunset for a second but when he turned back to look at Watari he was gone. _"I wonder how a elderly man such as himself can move so quickly."_ L mentally chuckled.

"L? Akira-chan wants to talk to you about something." Light said, poking his head through the door, smiling cutely.

L turned around and smiled. "Well, what might this _something_ be?"

Akira skipped into the room, her cute, frilly little dress bouncing up and down showing her adorable pumpkin panties. "Daddy~! I want to talk to you about getting a kitty cat!" She giggled, looking up and L with her cute, wide, innocent eyes.

L looked over at Light who was folding his arms and smiling. L chuckled, how did this come up? A cat? He didn't see why she couldn't have one. "Okay, you can have a kitty cat little Akira-chan. You, Me and your Papa will buy a cat. How does that sound?"

Akira pursed her lips and looked up in thought. "D-Daddy. Can we get one from the pet shelter? Those kitties have no mommies or daddies…" She pouted, giving L and Light those adorable beggar puppy dog eyes.

L and Light's smiles diminished as she spoke. They looked at each other, their eyebrows a little furrowed. After a moment of silence the two of them smiled proudly down at their daughter.

"Yes of coarse. We'll go to the pet shelter and adopt a kitty there." L said softly, pinching the little girls blushing, chubby cheeks softly before patting her bottom as she was about to leave.

"YAY! Thank you daddy, thank you Papa!" She shouted with joy before making her way towards the door and skipping down the hallway, singing _"I'm getting a kitty cat~!"_ over and over.

L heard Light's foot taps hit against the ground. He looked at him questioningly before cocking his head to the side.

"You forgot to clean the mess you and Akira-chan made whilst eating that mountain of cake and ice-cream this morning. I hope you weren't expecting me or Watari to clean it up, were you?" Light smirked teasingly.

L chuckled "_Of coarse not_. Why on earth would I want my Light-kun to break one of his beautiful nails cleaning?" L joked, earning a giggle from the brown haired detective.

The two of them left L's bedroom hand in hand. The sunset had gone completely down and now rose a crescent moon. The soft, bright, white light illuminated the city, giving everyone a light in the darkness of their lives and dreams.

**END**

_**That was the first fanfiction I've written in a LONG while. I hope it wasn't too bad~! Hehe! Please Read and Review, it'd be very much appreciated~! Thank you for reading! 3**_


End file.
